Together Forever At Last
by Destiny45
Summary: Can Ron play matchmaker to bring Harry and Ginny back together? [CONTAINS DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS!]


Disclaimer: Anything related to "Harry Potter" does not belong to me. THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR DEATHLY HALLOWS!!!

_A/N: So I'm normally not a "Harry Potter" writer, but I've been so nostalgic since finishing the last book that I had to do a little bit of writing on my one of my favorite couples from the series! This is my first "Harry Potter" fic, so I hope I'm not butchering it too badly for you hard-core Harry fans out there! _

Together Forever At Last

_(Takes place shortly after Lord Voldemort's defeat) _

Harry sat on his cot inside Ron's room at The Burrow, letting the warn sunshine splash over his face. In the hubbub surrounding the defeat of Lord Voldemort, Harry had come to appreciate moments of peace and quiet. Hogwarts wanted to honor him, the Ministry of Magic wanted to question him and the entire wizarding world wanted to know his plans for the future.

Yet for now, Harry was back at the Weasley residence, where he had experienced some of his happiest times growing up. Harry knew he should be excited for all the opportunities before him now that his life would no longer revolve around demolishing horcruxes and destroying dark, magical lords. Still, something -- rather someone -- remained so thoroughly in his thoughts that Harry felt depressed when he thought about any _future_ without her by his side.

At that moment, the door to Ron's room burst open, and Harry saw its auburn-haired owner march in, dragging in a reproachful redhead behind him.

"Ron, stop meddling in my life!" hissed his sister Ginny even as she sneaked a longing glance at her ex-boyfriend, causing Harry's heart to pound rapidly.

"I am locking you and Harry in this room until you two get back together!" ordered Ron, seeming self-pleased at his plan to reunite the couple.

"I thought you said you didn't want Ginny and I together after I had to break up with her the first time, well, 'cause you know," whispered Harry to Ron, not wanting to recollect the heartbreak he felt upon ending things with her earlier that year before he had left to go hunt for horcruxes.

"Yeah, but now, I can't take the two of ya moping around here anymore like lovesick hippogriffs!" grumbled Ron. "So, you two, you know, kiss, make up, whatever…" his voice trailed off as he pointed his fingers in front of Ginny and Harry together, though still looking repulsed at thought of sister and his best friend locking lips.

"Oh, go make out with Hermione!!!" exclaimed Ginny, glaring at Ron so fixedly that she caused her big brother's eyes to pop.

"Why you… hey that's not a bad idea," murmured Ron; his expression immediately going soft upon mention of his own girlfriend. "I'm gonna go find Hermione right now."

With a goofy grin gracing his face, Ron lazily shut the door to his room behind him. Harry and Ginny exchanged awkward grins as they gazed at each other a bit hesitantly. After all, this was the first time the former lovers had been alone together since Lord Voldemort's defeat and their return to The Burrow.

"Big brothers can be so dumb," sighed Ginny, half-raising her hands.

"Yeah," replied Harry, kicking himself mentally for not thinking of something more profound to say now that he was finally alone with the girl he cared so much for.

"I never gave up hope this day would come, you know," said Ginny at last. "That Lord Voldemort would be defeated, and we'd all be back at The Burrow, playing Quidditch in the backyard together. I only wish Fred and the rest of them were here with us."

"I know," agreed Harry; his heart aching for the loss of Ginny's brother, Tonks, Lupin and all the rest who died in the fight to defeat the dark evil.

"Did it hurt, dying?" asked Ginny softly.

"Not really," replied Harry. "Only the thought of leaving my friends and everyone else I cared about behind. And… never being able to be with you again."

Harry blushed deeply, worrying he would have scarred Ginny with his bluntness. Yet he saw no change in her expression, only that the intensity in her eyes had begun to burn brighter. His pulse racing, Harry began to speak rapidly…

"Ginny, your face was the last image in my mind before I died," Harry pressed on. "And I don't know why, but maybe it's the same reason why I haven't felt as happy as I should since Lord Voldemort's defeat. I guess, no, I know now with you standing here, it's because… "

"I love you, Harry," cut in Ginny; her face blazing hard with that familiar, fierce, determination Harry so adored about her.

"I love you, too, Ginny!" grinned Harry from ear to ear. "I love you so much!"

Harry scooped Ginny up in his arms and pressed his lips against hers passionately. The touch of her skin and the feel of her silky hair felt like a cathartic euphoria washing over him, cleansing away all the difficulty and heartache of the long months without her. Harry couldn't recall a moment in his life he had felt happier.

And for the first time since Lord Voldemort's defeat, Harry truly felt like he was ready to celebrate.


End file.
